Emotions
by cl0secombats
Summary: Metal Sonic and Amy make an agreement; Amy will tell him anything he wants to know as long as she is released from her cell on the Egg Carrier for two hours a day. Yadda yadda lovey dovey stuff. MetAmy because why not? Multi-chaptered; may bump up the rating in future. (BEING REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

**a.n: HEY HO HEY HO **

**wow look at how inactive I am on here- sorry!**

**but here I have which will (hopefully) be a multi-chapter fanfiction for one of my favourite Sonic The Hedgehog ships, Metal Sonic x Amy because I like that ship like... a lot oTL- oh and sidenote: this will be set in the Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut universe because that game is my favourite sonic game. Please r&r~ uwu**

**oh! and the Metal Sonic in this will be Neo Metal Sonic (if you've played Sonic Heroes, you'll know who he is). If you don't know who he is, google is yo friend :)**

–

_Well, this sucks._

With a huff, the petite hedgehog wandered around her cell aimlessly. She'd been captured by that damned Eggman again, for whatever reason she didn't know. But it was probably because he wanted to lure her life-long idol into another stupid trap that would ultimately lead to his _failure. _By then, you would think he would just give up but he never did. Even after decades of failing, he still wouldn't give up. Now all of his schemes were a joke because they _never_ worked.

From another room nearby, the sounds of clanking and whirring could be heard. Amy sighed to herself. The scientist was making _a__nother_ brand-spanking new robot that would try and stop Sonic in his tracks. She shook her head. She didn't understand why he was still trying at this point. The pink hedgehog sat down on the cold, steel floor of the cell, resting her chin in her hand- just waiting to be rescued once again.

Her eyes were beginning to flutter to a close when the loud noises coming from the room came to an abrupt stop, followed by the sounds of laughter. She tutted to herself, before standing up and brushing down her dress. The door opened and a large, round man along with a tall robotic-figure stepped out. The robot looked to resemble Sonic, but larger and had armour. She quickly recognized the character as Metal Sonic in his Neo form. She had always felt intimidated by Metal (even more so now that he was a lot taller with freaky armour). Amy couldn't help but stare at the scientist's creation, before she blinked and began staring at the floor.

"Impressed, Amy?" Eggman chuckled, strolling over to her cell. Metal followed close behind, of course. She only looked up and glared in response, refusing to talk to him. "Hm. Well, you better get used to my new creation. Metal Sonic here will be guarding your cell until that pesky blue rat comes to get you. Then he will be eliminated by his counterpart." He let out another chuckle, patting the back of the metal hedgehog. He was obviously very proud and had high expectations for his creation.

Metal didn't respond, remaining completely silent, like he usually did.

"Pssh. Whatever you say, Egg-head." Amy folded her arms, still glaring. "I don't even care about your silly robot thing. Sonic will come and save me... he _always_ does!"

Eggman let out a 'tch' at her statement, before turning. "You believe what you want." He spoke, heading towards the door opposite from the one he entered from. "Metal, guard the cell. I don't want the pink rat to be released." He said before leaving the two behind.

The female scoffed. "Pink rat? Is that the best insult he could think of? That's not even _original._" She rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to Metal, who stood with his back to her. "And why the hell are you back again, you big bag of bolts? You've been destroyed and re-created more times than I can count!"

The robot turned, staring at her as she ranted on. "Did you not hear him? I'm here to eliminate Sonic." His voice sounded very different than the last time she heard it. It was deeper and more human-like but was still void of any trace of emotion. Normally, it would send shivers down her spine, but it _infuriated_ her. She ran towards him, grabbing onto the bars and shaking them in a fruitless attempt to try and open them so she could attack. She couldn't reach him, which made her even more angry.

Growling, she reached through the bars, trying to grab him. It was useless. "Gah! Come here and let me deal with you myself, you big bag of bolts!" She howled like a toddler on a tantrum.

"Big bag of bolts...? That's not even original."

She stared at him. "Did you just- Gah! I swear to _God,_ when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!" Amy finally gave up, stomping on the steel floor (which _really_ hurt her foot, but tried not to show that). "If I have to put up with _you_ until Sonic saves me, I'd rather be dead." She sat on the floor again, glaring and muttering things under her breath.

"Whatever you say."

"Don't talk to me! I don't like you!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?" She glanced up before sighing. "Oh yeah! You're a robot! You _don't _care, because you don't have any emotions. Caring? What's that? I don't know because I'm a silly robot!" Now she was talking in a childish tone, like she normally did when she was frustrated.

"Caring...?" He repeated, trying to sound confused. Emotions were all foreign to him, really. Eggman made sure not to even begin programming _those_ into his robots.

"See! You don't even _know_ what it means."

"I would if you told me."

"Fine. I'll tell you." She paused, grinning when she got an idea. "Only if you release me."

"No." Was the response she got, which annoyed her and surprised her a little at the same time. She frowned, pausing for a few moments.

"Hm..." She racked her brain for something, anything- as long as she was out of this stupid prison for a while, she didn't care. "Release me for two hours everyday and in return, I'll explain to you what emotions are. And other things." Amy thought that was a reasonable deal, but doubted it was enough. "I'll tell you whatever you want! And I'll even let you come with me."

He paused. He would be disobeying his creator, the one who had made him and could destroy him just as easily. But getting to know the girl wouldn't be so bad, right? He would never let her get away and he could collect data from his surroundings and people she talked to. So it wasn't bad at all.

After a few moments of silence, Metal finally answered. "...We have a deal."

Amy got to her feet, walking over to the bars. She slid her arm between one, holding out her hand at him. Metal glanced down at her hand, before looking back at her. She sighed. "It's called a handshake, dimwit." She groaned when he tilted his head to the side to represent confusion. "You shake my hand to show that we have an agreement. I was expecting a high-tech robot to be a little smarter!"

With that, he took her hand, shaking it. His "nails" of his metallic hands dug into her hand a little, which made her flinch in pain, but didn't say anything. When she tried to pull her hand away, he held on tighter. "You're supposed to let go after we shake hands..." She rolled her eyes. Amy felt the robot's grip loosen and she pulled her hand away quickly.

"...Why do people shake hands when they make an agreement?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. People do pinkie promises and all sorts of stuff to agree to things. Not sure why, they just do I guess. They do loads of weird things to show stuff, like kissing and hugging to show affection and all that." Her tone turned dreamy when she mentioned "kissing and hugging". "And before you ask about what those are, I'll explain them tomorrow. When you _release_ me." She giggled a little, smirking to herself.

He didn't respond to her statement. Metal just turned around, his back facing her again. "You should sleep. It's late." He folded his arms, staring off into space. "You need at least five to six hours of sleep everyday, after all."

Amy was surprised when he said that, but shrugged it off as nothing. She stood up, strolling over to a bed in the corner. She sighed as she got into it, giggling when it made a loud squeaking noise. "G'night, you big bag of bolts." She glanced over her shoulder to see his back to her, before resting her head against her pillow and drifted into sleep.

–

**a.n: weeeeeee its done-**

**sorry if it seems rushed or anything.. and excuse any spelling errors/grammar! I'll fix them up later on because its late and I need to sleep.**

**Again, r&r! Its appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I'm updating this already-! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter, so I thought I'd write the second chapter now. Again, remember to R&R! Please enjoy ovo**

–

~ Amy's dream

_As usual, Amy was racing behind her crush. She giggled as she chased him, trying to catch up to the blue hedgehog. "Hehe~ Sonic, come back!" She laughed, leaping onto the male. The duo fell down together, rolling down the side of a hill in each other's embrace. They landed at the bottom of the hill with a "oof!", before they began laughing in unison. _

_The pink female lay down next to Sonic, nestling her head in his chest. "Oh, Sonic... I love you so much." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his slim waist. He did the same back to her, resting his head on hers._

"_I love you too, Amy." He responded with a sigh. Playfully, he poked her nose which made her giggle. She poked his back, too. The two hedgehogs lay there together, resting beneath the gentle sunlight. There was a warm breeze, which made it all the more pleasant. Her eyes began closing, when they suddenly shot open when she heard a loud bang._

_She looked around; she was no longer laying on the grass with the man of her dreams. Amy looked beside her. She screeched at the sight, springing to her feet. Sonic had been shot in the chest- blood covered his torso, his fur was no longer electric blue but... very dull, nearly grey. His eyes were half open and his once bright emerald eyes stared at her lifelessly. _

_Her eyes welled up with tears. "Who did this?!" She cried, sniffling. She shook him, trying to wake him up but to no avail. It was no use; he was dead. Amy bit her lip, falling to her knees. "Why?" All these questions were whizzing around her head, but she knew they would never be answered._

_After a few minutes of sobbing, she looked over her shoulder. Staring at her was Sonic's metal counterpart. His red eyes glowed as he raised his arm, which transformed into a missle launcher, pointing right at her. "Metal...? What are you doing? Why did you kill Sonic?!" She screamed, caught between sadness and anger._

_Metal didn't answer any of her questions. Instead he just looked down at the ground, as if he was... _ashamed_._

"_I'm sorry, Amy. This is what I was made to do."_

Amy gasped as she woke up, sitting up in her bed quickly. She was in shock- her heart was racing and her hands shook almost _violently._ She sighed in relief when she realized she'd just had a nightmare. She glanced around; she was still in the same old prison cell. Her heart was still beating fast, but was calming down quickly.

"Nightmare?"

She glanced over to where the voice came from. There he was, standing in front of her cell, back to her. _Again_. "Yeah." She replied, shifting so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning.

"Just so you know, Eggman won't be here for the whole afternoon. He's busy elsewhere." Metal turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Their eyes met for a split second. "I could take you out then, if you wish."

Amy shrugged. "Sound's all good to me."

He nodded, before turning his head back again, staring off into space.

_I wonder what he thinks about sometimes. _She thought to herself, resting her head in the palm of her hand. _Maybe he's not thinking of anything at all. Must be boring... I wonder what it's like being a robot._ She smiled to herself. _I think I'll go back to sleep... I'm still kinda tired._ The pink hedgehog yawned again, before flopping down onto her bed again. Almost instantly she fell into a dreamless slumber, snoring lightly.

A few hours had passed and she was woken by the sound of her cell being noisily opened. Groaning, she sat up. "It's afternoon already...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes again before practically dragging herself out of her bed. "Whatever. I could do with some fresh air..." Her shoes scuffed against the steel floor as she dawdled over towards Metal, who patiently waited for her.

"Lead the way then, you big bag of bolts." Amy huffed as her arm was grabbed by his cold hands. She knew he had to hold her arm, because it would look suspicious otherwise. She was guided through a long hallway of rooms, before finally out onto the deck of the Egg-Carrier.

"At last! Oxygen!" She breathed in, before shuddering as the cold wind got to her. "Jeez, it's _freezing_!"

"It's minus two degrees celsius today. Forecast is snow. What did you expect?" Metal stated in that annoying robotic tone. The cold didn't bother him, being a robot. Amy poked her tongue out at him as he spoke.

"Just because you don't feel the cold..." She muttered, before trying to pull her arm out of the robot's grip (but failed, obviously). "Take me to the Mystic Ruins, then." She demanded, before letting out a surprised cry as she was lifted off the ground, being held bridal-style.

"As you wish."

She wrapped her arms around him as they took off. Apparently, Eggman had thought to install a jet-pack on him. Which she thought was pretty cool, if she wasn't afraid of heights. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, opening one every so often to check how close they were to ground, but only ended up scaring herself more.

"Here." Metal loosened his grip and the pink hedgehog jumped out of his arms, beginning to run away. She screamed "freedom!" as she ran, glancing over her shoulder.

"Bye, you big bag of bolts!" She laughed, before colliding with something _hard._ "Ouch!" She yelped as she fell to the ground. Looking up, her eyes met with Metal's glowing red ones. _That's annoying._ She thought to herself, pouting.

"I told you I wouldn't let you get away."

"Why not?!"

"I can't let you get away." He answered simply, offering a hand to help her up. "You're being held prisoner and it's my duty to make sure you don't get escape."

Amy scoffed in response. She got up on her own, brushing the dirt off her dress. "Pssh. I guess I have to teach you all this stupid emotion stuff now."

"You said you'd tell me what ever I asked as long as you were free for two hours." The steel hedgehog reminded the female.

"I know _that!_" She huffed, pulling a face at him. "Well? What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

She face-palmed. "Are you _kidding_ me?! This is going to be the most boring two hours of my whole, entire life!" She complained childishly. Metal just stood there, staring down at her. "Fine. Why don't we start with what you wanted to know yesterday? ...Caring, was it? Yeah, that's it."

He shrugged in response. "Go on, then."

"Well, caring is..." She began, strolling ahead. Again, he just stood there and watched her. "C'mon! Walk and talk! Multitask, you hunk of junk!" With that, Metal began to follow behind. "As I was saying... Caring is like... Um..." She didn't really know the definition herself. "It's like... you show concern for others. Like, if I hurt myself, my friends would care because I was injured, right?"

He nodded a long as she explained. "But I guess caring has more than one kinda meaning." Amy continued on. "You can care for someone or something as a friend, or you can do it as like a job. Like a nurse or a doctor cares for their patients because they're unwell." She began fiddling with her hair, smiling to herself. "I care for Sonic because I love him, and he cares for me... Except he doesn't love me. Yet." She giggled. "And you and baldy nose hair are manipulating that to lure him into a trap."

"But... I was made for that purpose." Metal stopped walking. "I have to follow his orders. His plan's will fail, otherwise. I don't want that to happen."

Amy turned to face him. She sighed. "But was has Sonic ever done wrong to you? You're really going to listen to a fat dude who only wants to kill him for the _sake_ of it?" Her words were harsh, but it was true. He wouldn't listen to her- she knew it, but it was worth a try. "You're better than that."

"He made me. He could just as easily destroy me if I disobeyed."

"You can blow that guys _head_ off!"

"Why would I want to?"

"Because you shouldn't _care_ about low-lifes like him." She sighed, becoming quiet for a few moments. "Just... drop the subject. It doesn't matter."

Metal looked up at the sky. The clouds were turning grey, blocking out the sun. The wind became colder, which made the female's arms become dotted in goosebumps, causing her to shudder. "It's going to snow soon." He spoke, before looking back down. Some snowflakes had already began to fall.

Amy held out her hands, cupping them together. She didn't hear Metal say anything as she was to busy trying to catch the snowflakes in her hands. The cold wasn't bothering her any more and all she wanted to do was play with the snow.

After a few minutes, the ruins had already become blanketed in a white sheet of snow. Grinning deviously, Amy rolled up a snowball in her hand and threw it at Metal. Of course, he swiftly dodged it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called a snowball fight. What you do is you make a ball of snow..." She picked up about a handful. "And then you roll it up into a ball." She smiled as she rolled it up. "Like this!" She held it up. He just stared at it, before, to his surprise, being hit by one.

"Gotcha!" Amy giggled, preparing to make a new ball before she was hit in the side by one of the robot's snowball. "Ahh! I declare a snowball fight!" She yelled playfully, throwing hers at him. He avoided it again, of course.

"I don't think so. It's nearly been two hours."

"_Whaaaaaat_? Really?"

He nodded. She grumbled, pouting at him and looking up with pleading eyes. "Eggman will be back soon. If he knows you've been gone, then that's the end of me."

"Fiiiiiine..." The pink hedgehog walked over, dragging her shoes in the snow. She was lifted off the ground again, before being flown back up to the Egg-Carrier. Honestly, she would've prefered to have stayed at the Mystic Ruins and have a snowball fight.

_Maybe he's not as bad as he seems..._

–

**A/N: Snowball fights are so funn~ talking about snow, I haven't got any yet. Oh well. I don't mind vuv Remember to R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! uwu I think I'm gonna _try_ and update this daily from now on, seeing as my inspiration for this has gone through the roof... So... as always, R&R! Please enjoy this chapter owo~**

–

A couple of days had passed since they'd visited the Mystic Ruins.

She couldn't help but think about their little... _discussion_ over Eggman that they had. Maybe she could convince him and try and change his ways. Maybe she could show him that Eggman was evil, sick and twisted. Just maybe. But if she did, it would take a long time, seeing how he was practically _built_ to be loyal to his creator. Hell, it would probably take too long- by the time she might of convinced him, he might of killed Sonic already. She shook away the thoughts, pushing them to the back of her mind.

"C'mon, Metal! It's this way!" This time, Amy was the one dragging Metal around. They were in Station Square. It was late (well, later than they usually left, which was in the afternoon- it was nearly sundown now). She skipped towards the beach, humming to herself. It had been a long time since she'd went to the beach, and even though winter wasn't exactly the best time to go, she decided to go anyway.

All the metallic hedgehog could do was stumble behind her in an attempt to keep up. He didn't _want_ to go to the beach, but he didn't have much of a choice, really. He knew when they had arrived because Amy practically yelled "the beach!" as soon as she stepped foot onto the sand.

She sighed. "Finally...!" She quickly kicked her boots off and ran into the sea (and completely forgetting to take her socks off, so they got _soaked_). The pink hedgehog splashed around, before stopping and staring at Metal who just watched from a few metres away. "Why don't you come in? Aren't you water-proof?"

"No."

"_Seriously_?" She face-palmed with a groan. "Well... Okay." She shrugged, continuing to splash around in the water playfully. Amy had grew up nearby the ocean and playing in the sea brought back so many memories. She smiled, before stepping out of the water and onto the sand again (then she realized she forgot to take off her socks, but it didn't bother her all too much).

"Amy~!" A light yellow rabbit bounded over to her, leaping onto her. The rabbit's chao followed close behind, chirping happily. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you..." She looked up at Amy; happy tears filled her eyes, but tried to blink them back.

"Cream!" She hugged her friend, grinning before pulling back. "Y'know, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." The hedgehog reassured, brushing away Cream's tears. She avoided the question about where she'd been while she was gone, though.

The younger girl smiled as her tears were brushed away. "I know... But I can't help but worry about you." She shrugged, before looking over at Metal. "Um... who's this?"

"Oh, Metal!" Amy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over. He wasn't paying any attention, it seemed. "Metal, this is Cream. Cream, this is Metal." She quickly introduced them. The two glanced at eachother awkwardly.

"Hi... Metal." The rabbit smiled, holding her hand out for a hand-shake. His name was weird to her; she could've sworn she had heard it somewhere before. But, being as shy as she was, didn't ask about it.

When the robot didn't respond, Amy forced his hand into Cream's, making them shake hands. "Well, say hi then." She muttered to him.

"Hi." He finally said. By then, Cream was already somewhat creeped out by him. Then she forced Metal to let go of the rabbit's hand.

_He's so weird sometimes. _She thought to herself with a huff, before turning to her friend. "So, Cream! How have you been?" The hedgehog tried to strike up a conversation with a smile.

"I've been great!" The other answered with a cheery tone. Meanwhile, her chao flew over to Metal and inspected him. "Big taught me how to catch fish earlier. It was really fun! And Cheese made some new friends. Right, Cheese?" Her chao nodded with a giggle, now sitting on the robot's head. "Oh, and by the way, Amy! Sonic's been looking for you."

"Really?"

That was when Metal stood up straight all of a sudden. "Where is he?" He stepped forward. Cream let out a squeak of surprise. She felt intimidated and stared up in fear. Biting her lip, she managed to force out a response.

"Last time I saw him he was near Mystic Ruins..."

Amy let out a yelp as she was grabbed by a metal hand, followed by a growl of annoyance. "Hey, what are you-"

"We're going to the Mystic Ruins." He replied simply, picking her up with ease. He looked down at Cream. "Thank you." He spoke, before flying away. The female screamed and struggled, but he simply wouldn't let go; he had a firm grip, and was undoubtedly _strong_. As soon as he landed, Amy sprang out of his arms. This time, though, he didn't grab her again.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She howled, before she was shoved aside. Metal walked away from her- now he had his mind set on finding Sonic. Quickly she chased after him. "Wait! _Stop_!"

"What do you want?" He answered, but didn't stop walking away.

"You can't kill Sonic!"

"I can. Just watch me."

She sighed, but followed. "C'mon, Metal! ...Hey, it's nearly been two hours! We need to-"

"I don't _care_, Amy." Metal stopped, turning around to face her. "I need to find him." It was no use trying to convince him now.

She ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, nearly knocking him over; he really wasn't expecting that. Though, she had to tip-toe a little, as he was a lot taller than she was. "Please listen to me..." She wrapped her arms around him tighter.

However, she was quickly pushed away. Amy blinked, looking up with a puzzled expression. "Sorry." He responded, before raising his arm.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Amy?" A blue hedgehog stood there, arms folded. "Where were you? I haven't seen you in-" He jumped out of the way, just managing to dodge a missile. "Woah!"

Metal made a sound of frustration, before being attacked by Sonic. He also dodged his attack, but only just. By then, Amy just stood there; confused, upset and somewhat _angry._

The male smirked. "I see you've been upgraded, eh?"

"Of course." The robot replied simply.

"Though, I do have a question. What are you doing with Amy?"

"I-I can explain that-" She piped up, stepping in but was stopped.

Metal glanced down at her. "It's late. We're leaving." She was picked up again by the now familiar arms of the robot.

It was nearly midnight by then. The stars were out, twinkling on a pitch-black sky. It was pretty, but she wouldn't be able to see it for much longer as she'd be trapped in that damned cell. Again. Amy looked up at Metal, before sighing.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" She finally asked, resting her head on his chest.

He glanced down momentarily. "I was made to do this. Don't you understand?"

"No." She decided it was better to be honest. "I don't understand. I don't understand why you would ever want to hurt someone who's done _nothing _wrong. I don't understand why you wouldn't listen to me. I just... don't understand."

"Truth is, neither do I."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'll tell you later on." He replied, before landing on the edge of the Egg Carrier. He poked Amy, who had fell asleep. He shook his head; he didn't understand how she fell asleep so easily, either. Metal strolled through the hallways again, opening her cell and placing her on her bed (which, again, squeaked loudly).

"Good night." He said, even though she was already asleep; he highly doubted that she heard him. He walked out of her cell, his feet made quite a loud noise against the steel floor, he worried that it might awaken her, but she remained asleep. He pressed the button which closed up her cell. Metal looked at her from behind the bars for a while, before returning to his usual place in front of the cell like he normally did, waiting for morning to arrive again.

He stared down at the floor, before looking up when he the sound of a door opening and closing. Eggman stood before him. "Metal, I'd like to talk to you." He spoke, before pointing to the door that would lead to the largest room of the Egg Carrier. "This way, please." The man walked towards it, and the metal hedgehog followed obediently. He glanced back for a split second, but quickly turned his head back.

**A/N: Sorry if this one seems rushed! :c Again, R&R! Hopefully the next chapter looks less rushed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHH! I said I'd update everyday, but I accidentally skipped a day... Sorry everyone! Recently school's been getting on my nerves and such, but now its the weekend, so I'll probably get a few more chapters in!**

**Also, I'll be answering reviews at the end of each chapter. So if you have a question about the story or something, leave 'em in a review! Again, enjoy and R&R~**

–

"Don't _you_ have something to tell me, Metal?"

The robot tilted his head to the side. "No."

Eggman sighed, folding his arms and pacing back and forth. His footsteps practically echoed through the large and somewhat empty room. "You _weren't_ there when I checked on the girl's cell earlier, and neither was she. Where were you? More importantly, where was she?" He asked, frowning.

"I, err..." He hadn't thought about how he was going to explain this. And he certainly wasn't going to tell the truth. "...Why does it matter?"

"Are you _questioning_ me?"

Metal shook his head. "No, of course not, Doctor."

"Hmph." The man stopped pacing, turning to face the metallic hedgehog. "I'll let you off this time. Where ever you were, I forbid you from going there again. Understood?" The other nodded in response to his statement. "Good. Otherwise, you will be _dismantled. _We wouldn't want that, would we?" Eggman smirked to himself.

"Of course not, Doctor."

"Good. Return to your duties now. I do _not_ want to see you gone again." He waved at the robot in dismissal. Metal turned around, heading towards the exit of the room silently.

–

Amy's ears twitched as he explained the situation. She yawned a little before talking. "Well... That's not good." She frowned, thinking to herself for a moment. "I don't know what to do now. But I guess after the little run-in we had with Sonic, maybe it's okay that we won't be able to leave, right?"

He shrugged. "Yes. But I want to leave."

"_What_? Why?" She exclaimed. She actually hoped that he would free her, but pushed that thought away. "Ahh, you're thinking to much into this. You'd never want to leave. You're probably only just saying that."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not... I don't _exactly_ like it here. Not anymore, anyway." He replied, folding his arms. She gave a look of genuine surprise at his statement. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It's strange." Amy mumbled, blinking. "Well, if you don't like it, just leave. I'll be okay here, on my own." She shrugged. At least then she wouldn't have to watch Sonic and Metal have a brawl that would result in one, or maybe both, of their deaths and she'd be in the safety of the cell. "You can get away on your own, anyway. You know your way around and everything, so it'll be no problem."

He stared down at the floor. "... I wanted to take you with me."

"Really? Well... actually I was kinda hoping you wanted to." She chuckled. "Why d'you want to leave with me anyway?"

"Because... You're my friend, right?"

"_Friend_?" The pink hedgehog nearly laughed. "Yeah. You're my friend." She snickered a bit. She probably would've worded it the exact same way, though, seeing as they were more than acquaintances by then.

"I didn't want Eggman to hurt you either." He added quickly. She could tell that he was trying to act nervous, but being a robot that didn't really work all that well. "So... I want you to come with me. Will you?"

She smiled. It was sweet of him to say such a thing. "Of course I will. When did you plan on leaving?"

Metal glanced around quickly. Straightening up, he pressed the button that would open up Amy's cell.

"_Now_."

Before she could respond, she was grabbed. They were running down a hallway. Several hundred of Eggman's more weaker robot's had been sent after them. They'd been spied on all this time, and they were completely oblivious to it. She looked over her shoulder, seeing all the robots chasing them. After a while, her legs ached, but carried on running because she feared what would happen to her if she stopped.

Soon, they were out on the main deck. It was a dead end, unless they flew away or jumped out. Metal glanced down at her momentarily, and she just stared up in response. They were surrounded by then. Some of them had guns and were preparing to fire. He crouched down a little, wrapping his arms around Amy's now trembling body.

When she went to question it, her voice was drowned out by the sound of gunfire. The hedgehog squeezed her eyes shut. That was it. She was going to _die_ there. But when she opened her eyes again, she was unharmed. She panicked as she thought that Metal took his own life to save hers, but he was still there and also unharmed. She glanced around; there was a blue-tinted protective barrier that prevented the bullets from hurting them.

_Thank God for that._ Amy thought with a relieved sigh. She'd realized that he'd made a shield to protect them both. It was draining his energy quickly though and she could tell. The gunfire stopped momentarily, which gave him the chance to quickly fly away with her safely. And he took it without a second thought.

Within moments, they were in flight. The girl took deep breaths, not really believing that he would protect her. He could've betrayed her and left her to die. But he didn't. She looked up at him, poking his pointed noise (which pricked her finger).

He glanced down. "Yes?"

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked, still a little shocked about it.

"I couldn't just let you die like that." The metallic hedgehog answered simply. His engine let out a chortling sound, beginning to go up in smoke. He would have to land soon, or they'd crash. Metal spotted a cliff, which had a flowery meadow and a beach nearby (which Amy liked, he recalled). He decided that it would be safe to land there.

She was happy when her feet landed on soft ground. She was half-tempted to just flop into the grass and fall asleep, but she'd most likely be poked awake by Metal. The meadow went on for miles and miles, spreading across acres of land. They wandered around it, stopping every so often to rest.

Soon, though, Amy couldn't be bothered to get back up. Even after he dragged her a long for about five minutes, she didn't get up. "I don't wanna get up..." She whined, just like the first time they met. "Just sit down for a few more minutes. We can keep going later on."

He sat down near her with his legs crossed. He was staring up at the sky, thinking about what happened at the Egg Carrier. It had been the first time he'd ever disobeyed Eggman, now he could finally say that he was relieved of all his duties. It was refreshing, but sooner or later, he'd have to confront him once again. He tried to shake the thought away, but it lingered for a while until Amy piped up.

"Can I make you a flower crown?" She was staring at him innocently, a bunch of various flowers in her hands.

"Um... Sure." Metal wasn't sure how to reply. A flower crown? What even was that anyway?

Amy grinned, eagerly beginning to make the crown. Often she'd stop for a few moments, telling him that he'd be a "cute flower princess" before continuing making it. All the time she was making it, she was smiling. It was the first time in ages that she'd finally had _fun_ with someone, even if they were a robot.

"Done!" She sang, getting to her feet and walking over to him with the crown in her hands. It was neatly crafted and the flowers seemed to be in a kind of pattern. "Hold still..." She giggled, placing it on his head. She had to adjust it a few times, so that it was absolutely perfect. "There!" She said proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked up, trying to see the crown. But he couldn't. He reached up to move it, but was stopped by the girl yelling about him "messing it up". He wished he could see it, but after being told how beautiful of a flower princess he was, he came to the conclusion that he looked okay at least.

After a few hours of boring wandering and small talk, it was late again. Again, Metal was ordered to sit down with her. This time though, she sat oddly close to him; normally, she'd make sure she was a few metres away. Maybe she'd just become more comfortable around him?

"Look!" She pointed up at the night sky. A star whizzed through the sky, leaving a trail behind it. "A shooting star!" Amy chirped, cheerfully. Unfortunately, he didn't see it as he was distracted by his own thoughts. "Why don't you make a wish?"

He looked at her. "You're the one who saw it. You make the wish." He replied. She shrugged at him.

"Suit yourself." Closing her eyes, she made a wish. _I wish that... Um..._ It took her a while to come up with a wish; normally she'd wish that Sonic would like her more than a friend, but she knew that _that_ wish never came true. _I wish that... Metal could feel like me. Like err, have feelings and such. Yeah, that'd be cool._ She smiled, before opening her eyes again. "I made my wish."

"What did you wish for?"

"Uh, none of _your_ business!" She laughed, pushing him playfully before laying down on the grass. She pulled him down onto the grass with him, smiling at him like a kid.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, then?" Metal asked. His voice was quieter than usual, like he was trying to imitate a whisper.

"Hmmm... I want to go to the beach again."

"_Again_?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Fine."

She smirked, before resting her head against his shoulder. The robot was half-tempted to push her away, but allowed her to rest her head against him. She sighed, whispering a "g'night" before closing her eyes and inevitably falling asleep. He shook his head; he still didn't understand how she could fall asleep so easily.

As for Metal, he just stared up at the stars. The night sky was just... appealing to him. Clear night's where you could see every little star were _amazing_. He looked over at Amy's sleeping figure. He felt... calmer around her. When they first met, he felt _angry_ like he needed to destroy something, similar to when they encountered Sonic.

But now... It felt just _right_.

–

**A/N: Ahhh, that was a LONG chapter...! Again, apologies for any spelling errors. Does anyone notice how late I write these? Its 3AM right now like, wow. Like I said before, I will be replying to reviews in the authors notes. So any questions and such will be answered here!**

**Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahhh, look at all these reviews! Thanks so much guys. It really helps keeping my muse up for this story. As for replying to them, I'll reply to them in the author's notes at the end of the fic so its easier. Seeing as it's the weekend, I'll probably update a lot more. **

**As always, R&R!**

–

_~ Amy's Dream_

_She blinked, coughing as she pushed herself up. Amy was trapped inside of a burning building. She didn't know how she got there either, she was just... there. A wall collapsed in front of her, which made her gasp in fear. She had to get out, and fast. Frantically looking around, there seemed to be no exit. _

_The roof suddenly fell down, flames spreading down onto the carpet below her. She jumped over it, only just avoiding the fire. Coughing and spluttering, she began to feel weak, but continued to search for an exit. _

_The pink hedgehog saw a flash of blue amongst the flames. _Sonic?_ She thought to herself. Had he come to save her? But, as she squinted, the blue colour was much deeper than her idols. More like... _Metal!

_The machine pushed away burning furniture and walls, looking around for her. He had came back in because he felt a surge of worry. It was a foreign feeling, and it made him want to do such a stupid thing. If she hadn't befriended him he would've ignored her and leave her to burn. "Amy?!" He called out, shoving away a cabinet that was in his way. It was draining his energy, being around smoke really got into his system, but he was determined to save her._

"_Metal!" She called back. She let out a relieved sigh as he caught sight of her. He pushed away a few more things that were already engulfed in flames, making a path that wasn't on fire. She rushed over to him, hugging him quickly. "Why did you come to save me?" She asked. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes._

_Metal hugged her back. His body was very weak by then; he needed to get out right that moment or his system would lock up and shut down. But at least Amy would be safe. "I couldn't let you die." He replied, before his body made a loud rumbling sound. "We need to get out." He added, holding her hand and guiding her towards a hole in the wall that he'd made._

_But it was too much to handle. Within a few moments, he collapsed on the floor. The rumbling became louder and he was beginning to over-heat. Amy gasped, trying to help him up. "Go on without me..." He spoke, but she refused to leave._

"_No! I can't leave without you!" She protested, sadness in her tone. Tears freely spilled down her peach-coloured cheeks. "You came here to save me. Now I'll save you..." Hopelessly, she tried pulling him along. He was much too heavy for her lithe body to carry. She choked back a sob. "Please get up..."_

_He shook his head. "It's too late, Amy. You need to get out."_

_Amy bit her lip. "But I..." She really wanted to protest. By then, it was her refusing to deal with the truth. "Metal... I-I'm sorry." She leant down, planting a quick kiss on his head. "I really want to help you...! I love you, and I can't just-"_

"_I love you, too, Amy. I understand." His voice cracked as his system was about to malfunction. "I can be fixed up and repaired... Your life isn't as simple as a quick re-wiring. You must go." His eyes were beginning to become dimmer and dimmer. They were no longer a beautiful scarlet._

_For once, his words sounded sincere. She sighed, kissing him once more before getting up. She turned, glancing over her shoulder. She murmured an "I love you", before fleeing for the exit. _

_~End of Amy's Dream_

Her eyes fluttered open. Turning her head, she could see the sun rising over the horizon. The suns rays turned the water a gentle orange. She'd never seen the sun come up before, and it was a sight that made her smile. But her dream...

_Do I really love Metal?_ It would be weird, falling in love with something that can't even show affection. _He shows more affection than Sonic._ She thought to herself, before sitting up. She wondered how her friends would react if they knew that she'd actually befriended someone who's kidnapped and even tried to kill her in the past._ I'm probably over-thinking..._

Glancing around, she noticed that the robotic hedgehog was gone. _He's probably gone to get something._ Her neck hurt as she stretched, muttering something in pain. She remembered that she fell asleep on the grass, not a bed, which was probably why her neck hurt. Yawning, she continued to watch the sun rise.

"Amy!"

The sound of her name made her turn her head, which hurt her neck even more. Metal stood there, holding something red and circular in his hand. "Here." He threw it at her. Her arm darted out to catch it and quickly realized it was an apple. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of eating, realizing that she hadn't ate in a while.

"Thanks, Metal." She took a bite into her apple. It felt great to eat something after so long. Normally, she wouldn't eat fruit at all, especially apples, but she didn't really have much of a choice unless she wanted to _starve_. While she was out here, she'd probably be living on fruit anyway, so she would have to get used to it.

The robot walked over, sitting down next to her. "You're welcome." He replied, before pointing over to the apple tree. "I saw it while you were still asleep. You haven't had much to eat, so I thought I'd get you one." He sounded somewhat proud of himself.

Amy nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that you care about that." She shrugged in response, continuing to munch on her apple. After a few minutes, it was gone. She looked up at him, noticing that he still had his flower crown on his head. It made her giggle. "I can't believe you're still wearing _that_."

"Wearing what?... Oh, you mean the flower crown?" He reached up to touch it, but didn't take it off his head. "I... kind of forgot it was there." He moved away when she went to take it off. "I _want_ to keep it on, though."

"Fine. You can be my pretty flower princess!" The thought of _him _being a princess alone made her laugh. He rolled his eyes when she laughed, shaking his head.

"You're so _silly_ sometimes..."

"Oh well!" She punched him playfully. "And you still have to take me to the beach today, remember?" She reminded him.

"How could I forget?" The robotic male responded quickly, pushing himself to his feet. He held out his hand at Amy to help her to her feet. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up by his strong hand. "Thankfully, it's not that far away, so we'll be there within five minutes."

"Whatever, ya big bag of bolts!" It had been a while since she'd called him that. "C'mon, let's go." She began skipping ahead, like a child. "Why don't you skip with me, Metal?" She giggled, looking over her shoulder.

"_No._ I am _not _skipping."

"Suit yourself!"

They had arrived at the beach in around ten minutes. Amy kept stopping to annoy the robot, which held them up. But it was still early in the morning, so they had plenty of time anyway. The female sighed as she stepped onto the beach; it was always refreshing to her to be able to walk on soft sand and enjoy herself.

The two wandered across the beach, not really talking to each other much. But the silence was more peaceful than anything. They were finally free from Eggman, his robots, even Amy's dearest friends weren't going to bother her with the latest banter. No one even knew where they were, but did they care? Not at all.

It took a while for her to break the silence. "Hey, Metal..." She began, looking over at him as she kicked up some sand. He looked back at her. "You know what affection is, right?" She played with her quills, beginning to think of her dream again. _At least no one will know about us._

"No." He shook his head. That was the response she was expecting and hoped for.

"D'you want me to tell you?"

"Sure."

She grinned to herself, kicking up some more sand. "Affection is when you feel a certain kind of fondness, or _liking_ towards someone. You know how I love Sonic?" _I loved Sonic, I mean._ "That's affection. It's basically another word for love, I guess..."

He nodded in response. He wanted to ask why she was telling him this, but thought it was because she'd promised to tell him whatever he wanted when they were out of the Egg Carrier. And now they were basically always out of the egg carrier.

"And err..." She giggled a little, looking away. "I uh... I think I love you." She wasn't exactly certain if her feelings were _love _or not, but that didn't matter. It felt right saying "I love you" to him.

The machine halted, making a buzzing noise. Amy stopped, turning around to face him. He didn't know how to compute with... _that_. He was a robot. Why would a young, pretty girl go for a mere _copy_ of someone she loved for her whole life?

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. She looked up at him, frowning. After a few moments, he nodded at last.

"I'm fine." He answered. "I just... Why do you want me? I can't give you anything in return. I can't even show affection back, nor can I give you kids. Why would you-"

"Shhhh!" She hushed him, grinning. "I don't even want kids. It's hard enough being a girl as it is!" She giggled. "But do you love me back?" _That's a stupid question, Amy. He's a machine. He doesn't have feelings._ But she hoped that he'd say those three words.

"Yes. I love you, of course." Was his simple reply. Her pretty emerald eyes widened, practically leaping on him with a squeal of joy. He made a loud beep that was meant to sound as if he was surprised.

After giggling for a minute or two, she finally let him go. "Great! Now you can be my flower princess forever!" She grabbed his hand, running across the beach. "C'mon, Metal!"

He stumbled behind, just like he did when they were at Station Square. "You're strong, for a girl..."

"Is that a _challenge_?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"No."

She smirked. "Good!"

Amy basically spent the whole day writing "Metal" in the sand with hearts surrounding it. She actually felt really happy. After years of rejection from Sonic, it felt nice to be with someone at last, even if it was a machine made by Eggman. It was sunset before she knew it and was carried back to the meadow bridal-style by the robotic hedgehog.

"So, Metal." She smiled, running her finger over his steel quills. They were streaked silver, like Shadow's. "Can you make me a flower crown? I want to be your pretty flower princess." She chirped.

He lay her down on the grass, before sitting next to her. "Of course, Amy." Metal replied with a shrug. He had a little bit of trouble making the crown because his sharp fingers kept breaking the stems, much to his frustration. But after fifteen minutes of breaking the flowers and remaking it all over again, he'd finished.

"Done." He held it up. It was messier than hers, of course. The flowers were all random colours, all clashing together. She grinned up at him when he placed it on her head. It was a little big, but she didn't complain.

"Thanks, Metal." Amy quickly kissed his cheek.

He was confused by the action, never being kissed before. Thankfully, she knew that he'd be confused. "It's called a kiss. You do it when you love someone." She explained, ears twitching. "And... I love you."

"I love you too, Amy."

–

**A/N: Ahhh, this chapter is pretty long... But I had a lot of fun writing it! Time to reply to the reviews~**

**Adorablehedgi12: Thanks so much! I'll be sure to write s'more for ya! :)**

**TriceratopsX: Yeah, I only just got into MetAmy recently. I think it's a really cute shipping. And since you're still reading this, I guess it's interesting, right? XD To answer your question, I stuck to the Egg Carrier because for one, I can really only remember the places in the SADX universe (I haven't played much Sonic recently!). I do like the Egg Carrier, but personally I think Egg Fleet is cooler. But this is wrote in the SADX universe, so I have to keep to the Egg Carrier. Thank you so much for reviewing my fanfiction, though! It really helps! :)**

**Also, questions for you all: Are you getting the new Sonic Boom game? Which character design is your favourite? Which character do you hope to see with a new design?**

**I'll probably be getting the new game on my 3DS. My favourite has to be Amy or Knuckles, because they just look so awesome. And I hope Shadow gets a redesign. :o (There's a bunch of people joking about hawaiian!Shadow on Tumblr and I hope it becomes canon-)**

**R&R and thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been putting this off like... all day XD I was like "today I'm gonna write the next chapter!" but then I went on tumblr for like, 10 hours. Now I'm writing this at 10:40PM... I think I should get someone to tell me to do this when its not a god-forbidden time at night. XD **

**Well, that aside... Please enjoy!**

–

It was really surprising how quickly time passed when you're having fun.

It had been nearly a week since the duo had escaped the Egg Carrier. No one had found them just yet, though, but they were sure people were looking for them. Most days, they just sat around and discussed silly things (_especially_ flower princesses and old fairy-tales). Other days they'd actually wander around for a while, but Amy would always hold them up which didn't bother Metal in the slightest. After all, they _were_ alone together and didn't know exactly where they were going, anyway.

The petite female held his hand, pulling him along as usual. He'd gotten used to it by then, learning than she was _a lot _tougher than she looked; after having your head smashed in by a hammer _multiple _times, you'd probably learn your lesson, too. Today... well, they still didn't know exactly where going, but they were going somewhere instead of doing nothing. The girl blinked, hearing the sound of water. It wasn't the sea; no, no, that was much too faraway to be heard.

"Hmmm..." After pausing for a few moments, she forcefully pulled the robotic hedgehog towards where the sound was coming from. When she reached it, her face practically lit up. "Angel Falls!" She stared up at the waterfall, her eyes twinkling at the sight of it.

Metal, on the other hand, didn't see what was so fascinating about it. "It's a waterfall." He shrugged. Amy turned and frowned at him, pouting.

"It's not _just_ a waterfall, tin-man." That was one of her new insults. "Apparently, two people fell in love here. But it was forbidden for them to fall in love, so they were chased and chased by the police and all... And they took each others lives here, too." She sighed somewhat dreamily. "Would you do that with me?"

"No."

"_What?!_"

"Your life is more precious than mine. I can be fixed. Re-made." He stated simply, looking down at her. He didn't mean to offend her in anyway. "You can't. You're your own person; I'm not. I'd protect you, of course. But I wouldn't let you die, even if it was with me."

Her ears drooped just a little. "Oh." It reminded her of the dream she had a few days ago. But she quickly shoved away the thoughts. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." She shrugged, letting go of the machine's hand and strolling over to the waterfall.

He was surprised. "Shower? But there's no shower here."

She pointed to the waterfall. "Idiot."

"You'll get crushed under the force of the water."

"I'm not going to get _that _near it!" She huffed, taking her headband off. "I'm going to take a _bath_, then." She corrected herself, rolling her eyes but quickly smiled after it. He really was protective and somewhat thoughtful sometimes. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone cared.

She sighed, taking over her clothing and tossing them aside. She glanced back to look at the other, who had his back facing her. "At least you have decency." She smirked to herself, before stepping into the water. The water mildly warm, which was a pleasant surprise.

"It's _rude_ to watch a woman get undressed..." He responded, shrugging.

She smiled. "I don't mind you looking. You don't have hormones or anything, so you won't get off to the sight of me." Amy chuckled to herself, kneeling down in the water. It was fairly shallow, too, which was great because she was scared of deep water.

He shook his head. "I don't care. I won't look."

"Whatever ya say, tin-man."

It actually took her longer than usual to wash. She was self-conscious, even around someone who didn't care about her appearance. She made sure to wash her hair and _everything_ before finally getting out. Though, there wasn't anything to dry herself with, so she was pretty damp and cold.

After putting her dress back on, she ran her fingers through her quills in an attempt to make them look... alright. She really wished she had a mirror or something so she could see how she looked, but mentally reminded herself that no-one was going to see her anyway so it didn't matter.

She punched Metal's arm, before grabbing his hand again. "C'mon, tin-man." She was really beginning to like that insult. It would probably become his new nickname before long. She began walking, hand in hand with him as usual. Often, she'd stop and ask if she looked presentable, and he'd always reply with a "yes, of course".

They walked in a certain direction for a while, until they reached a path. It was a dirt one, probably made by cars driving through. "We're nearing civilization." Metal looked down at Amy. She didn't answer for a moment.

"Is going back to Station Square really a good idea?" She asked herself out loud, making a humming noise as she thought. "If we did, then you'd have to keep low-profile because of... reasons. If we stay out here, then we're not _really_ getting anywhere." The pink hedgehog let out a sigh.

"We should go to Station Square. Eggman normally wouldn't go there to come after us." He replied, but even _he_ sounded unsure. "It's a busy place. If he went there to look for us, then people would call the police as soon as they recognized him. Out here, we'd be more likely to be found as there's not many things here."

She nodded. In the distance, she could see the city. It was really far away and would take the rest of the day to get there. "Can you fly there?" The female looked up at him. He shook his head in response.

"Since the Egg Carrier is in the air, we can't fly. If we get spotted in mid-air, we'll be shot down. It's too risky." He understood that she wouldn't exactly enjoy walking all day. "Sorry, Amy."

Amy exhaled. "No, it's fine, it's fine." She shrugged. "Well, we'd better get going, then..." She was absolutely _dreading_ this. Just going out for her daily jog was hard enough, now this? _Ugh... It'll be fine. _She reassured herself, beginning to walk with the robotic hedgehog close behind her. _We'll be there in no time._ She smiled, sighing again.

–

"Hold up..." The blue hedgehog folded his arms, staring up at the circular man that stood before him. "You're saying that if I find and destroy Metal Sonic, you'll never attempt to interfere with my life ever again?" He spoke in a suspicious tone, frowning.

Eggman nodded. "Of course. Metal Sonic has disobeyed my orders once again. Who knows what he's going to do _this_ time around?" He tried to sound as if he was the victim. "He's also got your lady friend with him, too." He folded his arms, remembering to add that in.

"Amy's _not_ my lady friend..." Sonic huffed, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot which he usually did when he was in a situation like this. "I remember seeing her and Metal together a while ago, though. Why'd you think they were together?"

"My plan was to attract you to the Egg Carrier by capturing that pink rat, then Metal Sonic would proceed to kill you before her eyes." The doctor grinned at the thought of it. "But it seems that they've become a little friendly... Maybe too friendly. They escaped together about a week ago. I haven't seen them since."

The hedgehog was shocked. "What? Amy friends with _Metal_?" _Well, they were unusually close. Amy would normally be running away if she was that close to him. _He remembered. "Maybe I could just help you. Just this once, Egghead. I can't let Amy be with that... thing. What if he hurts her?" He sighed, holding out his hand. "Alright. I'll help you. Only for the sake of Amy, though."

"Hm. We have a deal, rat." The older man smirked, taking the smaller males hand and shaking it.

–

**A/N: Oooooooooh! Plot's getting _deep_!**

**Surprisingly enough, I thought this chapter was just going to be a filler chapter... But this was really fun to write. The next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow, once I get home from school- but I can't guarantee anything, seeing as I'm always exhausted after school.**

**Time to reply to reviews!**

**Adorablehedgi12: Ahhh! Don't explode! You won't get to read the next chapter! 3: Well, glad ya liked it though uwu**

**Remember to R&R! Georgia out owo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As expected, school's kind of got me down and I'm pretty tired... But I'm gonna write this chapter anyway because if I don't it will REALLY bother me XD Ahhh hope you enjoy this one~ (also, apologies for all the time skips! I just don't want too many filler chapters.)**

–

After a long day of walking, the two were glad that they'd finally made it back to Amy's apartment. She fell asleep on the sofa, and Metal went into hibernate mode nearby her. They remained in the apartment for a few days, actually. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they were somewhat scared of leaving the apartment; after the whole escape and run-in with Sonic, they half-expected them to come after them. The only time she ever left was to get some groceries from a store nearby, and even then she made sure to walk with her head down and would always have her hammer with her.

She sighed, flicking through channels on the TV with a bored expression, legs folded in her place on the couch. Nothing good was on, as usual. Metal stared out the window, arms crossed and silent, just like he was at the Egg Carrier. She would wonder what he was thinking about, but never asked. Sometimes, she'd watch him for any kind of movement or sound, but his eyes were always focused on outside.

"I wonder how Sonic would react if he ever found out that I would choose you over him." She decided to strike up a conversation. To her surprise, he actually turned around to face her. "Y'know, with me having a crush on him for such a long time and all... I don't know if he'd be angry or upset, or whatever."

He shrugged. "I still don't understand why you'd choose me over him." The robot replied, arms folded. It was still... strange to him. He didn't even have any _real _emotion, excluding anger. "I just... don't understand it. I'm merely a copy of _him. _I've captured you countless times. I'd expect you to hate me, not _love_ me."

"You think too much." She got up from the sofa, walking over to him. She had to get up onto her tip-toes to kiss him, as he was so tall when he was in his Neo form. He pushed his muzzle into hers, to imitate a kiss of some sort. "I love you because you're just... different to Sonic, in a way."

"How so?" The steel hedgehog cocked his head to the side, just like a confused puppy.

"Well... Firstly, you don't _ignore_ me." That part made him make a noise that sounded like a scoff. "Okay, _maybe_ once or twice. But now you're not ignoring me. Secondly, I just think you're so... innocent."

"Innocent?"

"Like, you don't understand loads of things that go on in everyday life because you were cooped up in that place for so long. And you always ask questions about it and you sound so innocent." She smiled, resting her head against her chest and slipping her arms around him. "I guess that's not really a good reason, though... I always expected you to have that asshole of a personality that Sonic has, too."

Metal ran his metallic fingers through her hair. "No. He wouldn't give any of his robots a personality." He paused for a second. "But... I guess I developed one of my own."

"Yeah." She murmured, smiling to herself. "I think that's cute. You're just different from Sonic in so many ways, even though you're basically a clone of him... That's cool." She jumped a little when there was a loud crash outside, followed by gunshots.

The two got out of their embrace and ran over to the window. Down below, there were several hundred orange ball-like figures. "What are those?" Amy frowned, before recognizing them. "Oh god. We've been found..." She took a deep breath, before grabbing her hammer. "We need to get down there!"

She was stopped by him, though. "If we go down there, we will get shot down. And if we don't we will get arrested by the police. It won't work." His spoke faster than usual and in a more firm tone. "What brought them here so soon, though?" He questioned himself. There were no security cameras or anything that he could detect, and even if there were, he could identify who would be monitoring them. None of them seemed to be Eggman or anyone affiliated with him.

So... who could it have been?

"Metal, look out!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Amy basically tackled him out of the way. The window shattered, sending the glass flying everywhere. The one who had broken in stood up. "Sonic?!"

He brushed himself off, before sighing. "Amy! Atleast you're alright..." The blue hedgehog expected her to run to his side, but instead was met with a hammer to the head which sent him back to the floor. Sonic groaned; his lip had split from the impact. "Why did you-" He was cut off when he had to dodge another swing of her hammer.

"What the_ hell _do you think you're doing, Sonic?!" She basically howled, ready to prepare another swing. "Just breaking in like you own the god damn place! Why are you here, anyway? And don't give me that 'oh, I was just checking on you' _bullshit_!"

The two males weren't expecting such an outburst. Sonic blinked, still on the floor. "Amy, you were with that _thing_ the last time I saw you!" He gestured to Metal when he said 'thing'. "Jeez! I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet!" He shook his head, sighing. "Amy, why are you doing this? I thought you-"

"You infuriate me so much!" By then she was practically on a tantrum. She had to be held back by the robot to stop her from destroying everything. "You ignore everyone and don't appreciate anything anyone does for you!" She ranted. Half of it didn't really make sense, she was just _angry._

"Amy, please, calm down." The robot tried to soothe her. "I think we should get more to the point, Sonic." His ruby eyes met with the blue hedgehog's emerald ones. "Why are all these robots here? A sudden ambush is never something the doctor would plan, especially in the middle of a city."

He growled at his steel counterpart, before getting up a second time. "I made a deal with him. If I found you, I had every right to destroy you. If I managed to do so, Egghead would leave me alone." The hedgehog explained, before looking back at Amy with a sigh. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Amy. I think being around him has began to take its-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She struggled against Metal's grip furiously. "I don't care what you say anymore, Sonic. Just leave! I don't want to see you!"

"Alright, alright!" He began shouting back at her, now angry himself. "I never loved you anyway. Just so you know, you have twenty four hours to get away from here before we come back." He snarled at his counterpart, before turning to leave out of the now smashed window. "You two are now outlaws in this city. If you're seen here after tomorrow, you will be arrested. I'd like the honour of destroying him anyway." He smirked, before wiping his bleeding lip and leaping away. Eggman's robots quickly followed, too.

Amy screamed taunts after him as he ran, jumping over various other apartment buildings. She sighed, before being released by Metal. The girl fell to the floor, breaking down into tears. "I did something stupid, didn't I?" She sobbed, wiping away her tears.

The robotic hedgehog knelt down infront of her, lifting up her chin to look him in the eye. "Mildly stupid, but I would've done the same." He replied, before hugging her in reassurance. "Don't worry about it."

She hugged him back tightly, tears falling quickly now. "I don't want to be an outlaw." She cried, breathing quickly. "I don't want to leave, knowing that people are going to hunt me down." The female shook her head, refusing to accept it. "We arrived here like, three days ago and we're already being kicked out..." She sniffled.

He pulled out of the hug, gently wiping away her tears. "You'll be fine. We have a whole day to prepare, then we leave." The steel male pushed her quills out of her face. "Where we go, it doesn't matter. As long as we're away from here, that's fine."

She sniffed again, before kissing him. "I guess you're right..." Amy smiled a bit. "We'd better start preparing then. We should leave first thing in the morning, so we have most of the day to get away."

He nodded, standing up from his kneeling position. She was still shaking a bit, and had to use him as support to pull herself up. The pink hedgehog walked over to her room, grabbing a fairly large backpack. She packed a few changes of clothing, just in case. In the front pocket of the bag, she put her cellphone and make-up bag in there (for emergencies, of course!). She also remembered to pack in a bottle of water and two packs of Oreos and other various food items, so she wouldn't get too hungry.

While packing, though, she fell asleep against her bag. As much as she wanted to stay awake, she was too tired.

–

**A/N: Ahh, writing this made me pretty tired, too XD Review tiiiiiiiiiiiime~**

**Adorablehedgi12: Ooooh, we have a psychic over here o: yeah, I guess the plot is deepening now. Thanks for reviewing! :3**

**Remember to R&R! Apologies for lateness on updates sometimes; school really does make me tired and all. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Author's Notes - Important Update

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone who reads this! I think I'm gonna come out right now about this story.

First of all... I'm not cancelling it, just so you know. I'm really happy with the plot of the story and I feel as if it could be a good fanfiction. But I'm going to restart it. Why? Multiple reasons. Mainly the daily updates thing; at first, it was a good idea, but seeing as I usually write things at god forbidden times, I hardly get a chance to look over each chapter and see if they flow. And after reading the past chapters, it doesn't flow very well at all. After a review I received (and I'd like to say thanks to them for their review!), telling me some characters were OOC (which they were, apologies), I feel like I could do a lot better with this.

Most of it seems very rushed (because of the daily updates). I always worry about "filler" chapters, but this story _definitely_ needs some of them to flesh out the relationship between Amy and Metal. I don't have no filler chapters here, so their relationship seems to just happen out of no where. From a reviewers P.O.V, it's confusing and brings up lots of questions. And finally... falling in love in the early chapters? Amy wouldn't do that, _especially_ after loving someone else for such a long time (unless she developed like, stockholm syndrome, which _would _be interesting, but I feel like that would just force it even more).

Again, this story will be continued, just restarted. I'd like to flesh out Metal's background a little more and maybe add in how Amy was actually captured. And I really really need to keep in-character too because I'm a really bad offender of being OOC, so adding in their backgrounds will help me out in keeping IC.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed and generally kept an interest in this story! It really helps me. But don't be afraid to leave criticism if you feel a character is too OOC, or if you feel like something's not right, or anything. I like getting praise, but criticism helps too! :3

While I'm here, I'll reply to TriceratopsX's review.

It's fine, honestly XD I chose Metal's Neo form because I like that one a lot more (he looks so badass if you ask me, except for the elf shoes haha). Thanks again, dude c:

Well, that's all from me for now. I hope you guys will like the re-written version of the story, which will (I hope) will have a lot of improvements to it! The first rewritten chapter will hopefully be out soon, so I guess just stalk my profile until it's done. I'll be deleting this story from my account soon, however, so if you want to read this before it gets taken down, be quick uwu

Thanks again, everyone.

- Georgia


End file.
